Missing: My Juliet
by smolboxoffury
Summary: Tris is the new girl, but she goes to a school dance and makes a huge impression, especially on a certain blue eyed guy.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sun coming through my window, and my older brother knocking very loudly on my door. "God, I'm up, Caleb!" I get up out of the bed and walk into the ensuite bathroom. I look in the mirror, and I'm surprised it didn't break. My hair is frizzy and I have drool on my chin. I jump into the shower and do my thing. I get out, wrap a towel around me, and dry my hair. I brush it out and pull it up in a high ponytail. I walk into my closet and look for something to wear. I end up wearing a pair of Nike shorts and a tank top that says 'Run, Race, Repeat'. I put on my tennis shoes and grab my phone. I put a change of clothes in my bag and run downstairs. I grab a banana and water bottle, and run out the door. I stretch and then take off in a light jog.

As I'm running, I see someone across from me running to. It's a guy with brown hair and eyes the color of midnight. As I'm looking at him, I l run straight into a stop sign. He sees me and starts laughing. He comes over to me and helps me up. "Watch where you're going next time." I nod and roll my eyes. I catch a glance at his watch. 7:50! I'm going to be late! I say goodbye quickly and run off, trying to get to school on time. I barely make it too. I had just enough time to change and get my class schedule. I made it to class on time, but only by a second. The teacher walks in and takes roll. When she gets to my name, she says, "Well, I guess we have a new student. One at a time, come up here and introduce yourself to her."

One by one they come up and introduce themselves by saying their name, age, and an interesting fact. After everyone finishes, she makes me come up and do the same thing. "I'm Tris Prior, I'm 16, and-" I'm cut off by someone coming in late. It's the guy from before. "Sorry, Mrs. Reyes." He looks down and is about to go to his seat when the teacher, Mrs. Reyes, says, "Introduce yourself to our new student." She motions to me. He sighs and says, "My name is Four Eaton, I'm 18, and I don't like most people." Mrs. Reyes rolls her eyes and he goes and sits down in a seat in the back. "As I was saying, I'm still Tris, still 16, and I like running." Mrs. Reyes nods to me and says, "Does anyone have any questions for her?" Almost everyone raises their hands.

Mrs. Reyes picks a girl who I think said her name was Christina. "Where are you from?" "Sacramento." A boy, Uriah, I think he said his name was, says, "A Cali girl. Hot." A girl who I presume to be his girlfriend, as I saw them kissing when I came in, smacks him in the back of the head. "Ok, that's enough! Marlene, no matter how much we all want to, we can't smack Uriah. Tris, take a seat." I walk to the only open seat, that just happened to be next to that Four dude.

 **~~TIME SKIP~~**

Lunch rolls around and I get in line to get my food. I get a hamburger, fries, and a piece of chocolate cake. I look for a place to sit when I see the Christina girl from class waving me over. I walk over and she pats the seat next to her. I sit down and she smiles at me. I reach to grab my cake, but see its already gone. I look up to see Uriah with chocolate all over his face, even though his cake is still on his plate, no bites taken out of it yet. With a full mouth, she says, "Oops." Cake and spit get all over the table. I just take his and eat it. Chris laughs and then says, "You said you like to run, do you want to come to cross country try-outs with me today after school?" I nod, still having a mouthful of cake. I talked to all of them until that Four guy came over and sat next to Zeke, Uriah's brother. He looks at me and says, "Run into anymore stop signs?" I roll my eyes and mutter, "Dumbass" under my breath. Everyone laughs and we go back to talking.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

After school, Chris and I head to the track field. We change into our running gear and stretch. Coach Amar comes after a couple minutes. "Ok guys, I want 5 laps." Everyone lines up and he starts the timer. Chris and I lead the pack, and end up lapping them. Then Chris starts to slow, but she tells me to keep going. I end up finishing first, with Christina right behind me. "Ok, results will be posted tomorrow after Lunch. We head to the locker room. As we're leaving, Chris looks over to me and says, "One, I need your number, and two, are you coming to the Masquerade Romeo and Juliet dance tonight?" I look over at her. "One, give me your phone, and two, this is the first I've heard of this dance." We exchange phone numbers after she makes me promise to go to the dance. "Just wear you best dress. As long as its long, you can wear it." I run home.

"Mom, there is this Romeo and Juliet dance at school tonight, can I go?" Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Of course! And I have just the dress." She leads me to her room and then calls her best friend, Tori, to come help. Tori arrives and starts on my hair. "Beatrice, this dress is very special to me. I was wearing it when I met your father." She comes out of her closet with a dress bag. Tori finishes my hair and then starts in on my makeup. My mom gets the dress out of the bag and as soon as my makeup is done, I'm blind-folded. They help me get the dress on and then take the blindfold off. I look into the floor length mirror.

I look amazing! My blonde hair is curled lightly and pinned back with two pins that have diamonds and sapphires on them. My makeup is amazing with a smoky eye that brings out my dull blue-grey ones and a bold red lip. And the dress. Its blue on the top, black on the bottom, and perfect **(The picture for the story)**. "Now, it's a masquerade ball, so Tori, did you bring it?" She nods and pulls out a black velvet box. She opens it to reveal a black mask with a blue feather. "This mask has been in my family for ages. Please be careful with it." I promise I will and they tie it in the back. The shoes are black pumps with blue rhinestones on the toe and back. Tori drives me there on her way back, but says I'll have to walk back. I walk into the school and head downstairs to the gym. As I enter, I hear gasps echo through the room. Everyone is staring at me.


	2. Announcement

***I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been having personal issues and have finally figured it out a little. I have a new update schedule I will be following.**

 **Mon: N/A (Very Busy)**

 **Tue: N/A (Very Busy once again)**

 **Wed: On The Verge (yup, I'm taking it off hiatus)**

 **Thurs: Next Generation and Missing: My Juliet**

 **Fri: Mysterious and On That Hill**

 **I really hope you can forgive me.***


	3. Another Note

**I apologize for all the time I've been gone and for not updating like I said I would. I feel horrible for that. But, like I said, I've been having personal problems that I am finally ready to talk about. You see, I have depression and I've had a hard time dealing with it. I recently got hospitalized due to severe anxiety and what doctors thought was suicidal thoughts, but I am finally out and on track. I will be back posting a chapter to each story either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding.**


	4. Chapter 2

I looked away, my face heating up under my mask. I could feel their gazes burning into me from where I stood, and because there were others trying to get in, I quickly moved down the steps, careful not to trip in these heels. As soon as I was on the floor, people started rushing over; boys asking to dance, girls asking me where I got my dress. It was strange, having so much attention on me. I was used to some people staring at me, it was part of a package when you're almost 17 and only 5'1, but this was weird.

 **Four POV:**

I almost immediately regretted coming as soon as I walked in. Almost 30 girls (and a few guys too) swarmed around me, asking to dance and acting flirty. Will said I should have expected it, considering the same exact thing happened most days during school, save for the dancing part. I expected less, considering we were all wearing masks, but according to him, no one else has such "rich navy eyes". Honestly, I think he reads too much. It really was kind of bland. All the girls dressed the same, acted the same, it was almost as if they were all just millions of copies of one girl. Almost all the girls at the dance wore red, pink, gold, or white, their masks color coordinated with them. And all the dresses had similar builds; strapless, low cut, and at least one size too small, most likely to make their cleavage pop out more. And it definitely worked. All of them looked ready to burst, as if they had been sewn into their dresses.

Uriah, Zeke, Will and I stood in a corner, away from all of the commotion. I had attempted to escape and just go back home, but Zeke caught me and now was keeping a close eye on me. The music and laughing around us was just background noise as we talked. Uriah and Zeke were trying to get me to do track again this year. "Coach has been on our asses since you quit, dude. He yells even more than usual and he keeps asking us why we can't be more like you." Uriah sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him. "Apparently he expects us all to be gods like you." He said, sarcastic little shit as always. I was about to reply with a smartass comment, but suddenly all the talking around us stopped, as if someone had hit a mute button. Gasps filled the room and as I turned around, I saw why.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a goddess. Golden hair framed her face, which was gorgeous, even from here. Her dress was black and blue, making her stand out from the other girls. And her mask, it in itself was a treasure. Black with a large blue feather that even from this distance looked soft, and outlined in something sparkly. She stood there for a moment, as if surprised by the reaction, before starting down the steps, only to be greeted by a tide of people, male and female alike. I started to walk over, but held myself back. At least for now, I should keep my distance. I should at least try to have a good time and not become putty in her hands, which I knew that if I got closer, I would.

 ***Happy Holidays my dears. Sorry I have been MIA for so long, but I was having some personal issues, which I have now worked through enough that I think I should be able to update regularly once more like I used to. Please, forgive me for my vacancy, but I am here now, and, as a present, I give you this chapter.***


	5. Chapter 3

You'd assume, considering my knack for athleticism, I'd be a good dancer, but you'd be wrong. I have 2 left feet, and that's when I'm not wearing heels. It wasn't much of surprise when I kept tripping over my feet or stepping on the toes of whoever I was dancing with. Most of the songs were upbeat and bubbly, your average school dance music. But, everyone seemed to be waiting for the end, when a collection of slow, waltzish numbers would come on. Every guy I danced with asked if he could 'have the honor of dancing with me' during those songs. Really, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to find Christina and maybe get something to drink.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when I finally found her in some dark corner, kissing someone whose gender I could not decipher because of the intense snogging. I decided against interrupting them and instead went over to the drink table. I expected one of the bowls had been spiked, as it was now a much darker color than it was before. Sticking to the safe-looking bowl, I poured myself a cup. As I turned around, I all but ran into someone, almost spilling the punch on both of us. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" I froze as I looked up into a pair of the most intensely midnight blue eyes I'd ever seen. The mask hid the tiny dark circles under his eyes, but I recognized them instantly. Four.

Four POV:

I had gotten bored of just standing around in a corner and listening to the two brothers arguing over something stupid for the 40th time that night, so I decided to occupy myself by going to get a drink. As I walked over to the table, I spotted a blue and black form and knew immediately who it was. The girl was pouring herself a cup, her curly blonde hair swept over one shoulder. I was just about to tap on her shoulder to get her attention when she suddenly turned around and almost smacked right into me. She stumbled back slightly, but righted herself quite fast. She looked up at me and my heart pounded more. Up close, I could see that her hair was a golden color; a few darker highlights running through it gave even more dimension to the soft curls. Her eyes were a pale forget-me-not blue, ringed in black to make them stand out more. Full lips tinted red, combined with the messy curls gave her an almost sensual look.

She seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it exactly. "Its fine, my fault anyways." I said, half smiling. Most girls melt when I smiled, but I already knew she wasn't like most girls, so it didn't surprise me when the only reaction I got was a tiny smile in return. "So….would you like to dance?" I asked, trying to seem polite and not too forward. Her smile flickered a little, growing ever so slightly before returning to its original state. "I would say yes, but I can't dance." She said shyly. Her voice sounded familiar as well, but because of the chatting around us, I couldn't make a guess as to whom it was. I chuckled a little, taking the cup from her hand and setting it on the table. "Don't worry. I can dance well enough for the both of us." Her smile became a full grin. I led her to the dance floor and almost as if by magic, the pop music ended and a slower, more refined song started. "Tchaikovsky." I said, smiling as I took her hand in mine, my other laying on her back. "I never would have expected Mr. Big and Bad to recognize a classical musician. Especially Tchaikovsky." She said, following my lead as the waltz started. "Oh, I'm full of surprises." I said as I turned her. She laughed and we continued to dance, the obvious feeling of eyes burning into us almost completely ignored. As soon as the song finished out, we came off the floor, both smiling, but exhausted. "I told you so, you didn't even trip once. Although, you did step on my toe once." I remarked. "Smartass." There it was again. It sounded so familiar and the name was on the tip of my tongue when Zeke showed up, tugging on my arm. "Hey dude, we need you for a second. Uriah got into a fight with a freshman who was harassing some girl and I need someone to come help me and Will before Uriah kills him." I sighed, but nodded. "I'll be right back. Stay here." I said before I disappeared with Zeke.

Tris POV:

I smiled, watching as he was pulled away by Zeke. I stayed in place, almost hoping he'd come back soon so we could dance again. These thoughts came to an end when Christina randomly popped up next to me. "Tris, there you are. I've been-holy hell you look gorgeous." She said, her voice slurring slightly. I guessed she had some of the spiked punch. "Anyway, this is Lynn." She pulled a girl up next to her with a half-shaved head and a nose piercing. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans with a button down and a pair of killer red heels that made her almost as tall as Christina. They both wore grins that made me assume this was who she'd been kissing in the corner. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. "Holy shit." I said as I realized it was almost 2 am. I thanked god it was Friday or I'd be dead, but I still needed to hurry home. "Hey, Chris. I need to get going, but I'll text you later today." Christina nodded, and I quickly turned to leave. I was almost at the stairs when I heard someone calling after me. "Hey, wait. Don't leave yet, I didn't get your name." I turned around to see Four coming toward me, but I turned back around and hurried up the stairs. I almost tripped a few times, but somehow managed to escape the building unscathed. I started to walk home, then realized I was probably lost, but I still continued walking. It was almost an hour later when I finally found my way home, thankfully encountering no one except for a sleeping homeless guy on my way.


	6. AN

***Hey guys! Sorry for once again disappearing without warning. I just needed some time off for school and personal stuff. But, I'm back again and I'm on a 3 week break from school because of a surgery I'm having in a week. I won't be on from 3/21 to 3/25 because of this, but I'm going to try to be here every day besides those. For the days that I'm gone, my friend Anna will be updating for me. There is some bad news though. I've decided that I'm deleting some of my stories. I have a poll on my profile where you can vote for the ones you want me to keep. The poll will end in 1 week, so please vote asap. I love you all and will see you soon.***


	7. Another AN (sorry)

***Hey guys. Welcome back to hell. Sorry for another Author's Note, but I felt I needed to announce something. The poll is still going to be open for the rest of the week, but I've been looking at the results so far and I can make a pretty good prediction on which stories are being deleted. I plan to get rid of two stories(I may end up bringing them back after I finish the others, we never know), and so far, I can see which two seem to be your least favorites. Thank you so much for everyone who has voted so far and to all those who plan to vote soon. Have a great day/night/holiday/birthday/etc. ***


	8. Results

***Good evening, kiddos. It has now been 1 week and the results are in. First I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who voted. The results are as follows. The 4 stories that will be staying are *drum roll*:**

 **Mysterious- 19 votes**

 **Missing: My Juliet- 17 votes**

 **On That Hill- 10 votes**

 **On the Verge- 9 votes**

 **That means that sadly, Next Generation and The Quest Begins will both be deleted. Both of those stories got 7 votes, meaning that this was a really close poll. Thank you to everyone. These two stories will be deleted by Wednesday and maybe(most likely not) they will return later, after all the other stories have ended. Love you all and have a goodnight, readers, goodnight.***


	9. bad news

***Hey guys. Anna here…I just wanted to let you guys know why Sarah hasn't updated. She's in the hospital again from an overdose. After she gets out, she'll have to spend some time in therapy, so she won't update for a while. If they let her, she has promised to email me the chapters she has done and I'll post them, although they probably won't be for a while. She should be back before September, hopefully.***


	10. Back

***After months of no updating and hospital visits, I am happy to say that I am back. All of the stories will be updated as soon as possible. Anna received a few chapters, but I informed her not to update because I wanted to be the one to update.***


	11. Chapter 4 (FINALLY)

***Months and months later and I'm back. I apologize for my departure, but as Anna has informed you, I was not in a good place mentally. But here I am, ready and able to write for you. And hopefully (fingers crossed) no more leaving for a while.***

As soon as Tris walked into school on Monday, Christina pounced on her, asking a million questions. "My god girl, that dress was gorgeous and your makeup…why don't you do it like that every day?" Tris just shrugged, digging in her bag for something. "I saw you dancing with a certain blue eyed guy. Care to speak more on that?"

"Nope." Tris said as she started walking in the direction of their first period class. Christina sighed, but followed her, only stopping when something caught her eye in the corner of her peripheral vision. A poster in blue, adorned by thick black writing;

 **Missing: My Juliet**

 **Friday night at the R &J dance, I met a girl, the girl. But sadly, I never caught her name.**

 **During lunch, I will be looking for my Juliet. If you know who she is, please tell me so I can know who captured my heart.**

 **~Four Eaton~**

Directly below the signature was a picture one of the yearbook kids had taken that night of them dancing together, both of them looking as perfect and graceful in the photo as they had that night. Tris took one look at the poster and flushed red. Christina, on the other hand, was freaking out. "Oh my god, you have to tell him. It's meant to be."

"No." Tris half-yelled at the girl, tightening her grip on her bag and walking away, even though she knew Chris would just follow her.

"Come on, you have to tell him. "

"No, I don't." She said before adding something else when she saw the look on her face. "And you're not telling him either." Chris's face fell into a frown.

"Fine, if you want to be sad about your life forever, be my guest." Tris rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Off that topic…who was that girl you were so obviously sucking face with at the dance?" It was now Christina's turn to be bright red. She stuttered a little bit before she finally got a co-herent thought out. "She's my girlfriend."

"But I thought you were dating Will."

"I am. I'm polyamorous."

"Wait, do they know about each other?"

"I would sure hope so, considering I saw them kissing earlier outside the school." Both girls gave a quick laugh as they walked into the class, stopping in their spots when they saw something so rare, they figured it was a mirage at first. Four Eaton, already in his seat, and the bell wasn't supposed to ring for another three minutes.

"Tris, I think I'm seeing things." Chris said, plopping down into her seat behind Marlene. "are my eyes deceiving me or is Four actually on time for once?" Marlene nodded, confirming that she too was shocked at the sight. It was then that Mrs. Reyes walked in, scanning the students slowly before doing a double take.

"Well I'll be damned, Mr. Eaton is actually here on time." While all of this was happening, Four just glanced around the room, looking quite bored, and also quite tired, as if he hadn't slept much the night before.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Lunch rolled around again and there he was, standing on a milk crate with a microphone, Zeke on the ground next to him, smirking. Everyone's eyes were on him as he started speaking.

"Many of you know I'm not one for people, hell all of you know that by now. But Friday I danced with a girl unlike any other. And I know it sounds cliché and soppy, but she truly was my runaway Cinderella. I never caught her name, in all the night I danced with her, but someone has to know who she is. I need to know who she is. There are posters all over the school with her picture. If anyone recognizes her, please tell me. I would like to meet my Missing Juliet."


End file.
